you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Arisu Sakayanagi
|english = }} |Sakayanagi Arisu}} is one of the class representatives of class 1-A along with Kōhei Katsuragi. She suffers from which limits her physical ability. Appearance Arisu is a petite teenage girl with lilac colored hair and violet eyes. She wears a black beret on her head with a gray ribbon connected to it and wears the standard school uniform. She often walks with a cane due to her health condition. Personality She appears to possess a "go with the flow" attitude as she accepts most situations with no protest though she voices her dislike of boring situations after Katsuragi noted of the class scores. Unlike Kōhei Katsuragi, who has a conservative stance, Arisu possesses an innovative attitude. Together, the pair effectively lead class A through the school years. She enjoys situations she finds interesting as shown when she smiled at Kakeru Ryūen's declaration to rule the school or when she listened to the speech of Suzune Horikita and found it amusing. In the light novels, Arisu enjoys toying with people as seen when she cryptically hinted to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji of knowing him while he had voiced he never saw her before. Abilities Along with Kōhei Katsuragi, she leads Class 1-A and even has a group of followers that do everything she orders. Arisu is notable for being the only person Katsuragi reports to despite his own academic prowess and leadership skills. She is shown to be resourceful as when she was unable to go on the school cruise because of her health condition, she had Masumi Kamuro conduct research on certain students. Academic Abilities Arisu is known for receiving great scores as Manabu Horikita, the Student Council President praised her grades in the recent quiz. This was notable as the only person he had been seen complimenting was Kiyotaka Ayanokōji who is intelligent and skilled in academics in his own right. Intellectual Abilities Arisu is known for her vast intelligence which even gained praise from many people of other classes such as Honami Ichinose, the representative of Class 1-B who reported to her teacher Chie Hoshinomiya that Arisu is someone to watch out for. Plot Arisu and several student are being talked to by the student council president about how much of the school system. She is next with Katsuragi in the hallway looking at the scores of each class before commenting on how Kakeru Ryūen's are very boring. One day, while out in the courtyard in the rain she and her followers meet Kakeru. While her group prepares for a fight, she stops them by speaking to Kakeru who remarked on how it looked as if she established her rule in the school very quickly. He swore to her that he will take down all the classes including hers so that he could rule the school. She simply smiled at his declaration remarking on how he's making things interesting for her before agreeing with his previous statement. Trivia * She was mentioned to know Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and his past in the light novel. ** This makes her the first person to know about Ayanokōji's mysterious past. * Her name, Arisu, can be pronounced as Alice in English. * According to Honami Ichinose, Arisu is one of the people Class B should watch out for. References Site Navigation